Oscar Makes an Impression/Gallery
Oscar's impression of the Queen of Fish England is so similar that even Mr. Mussel's, who is a big admirer of the Queen, cannot tell the difference. The gang goes along with the ruse, until Oscar is mistaken for the Queen by a bridal party and swept away to "his" royal wedding. The day then escalates into a "Slow Jams Rap Battle" between Milo and Mr. Mussels to win the hand of the fair Oscar. Read the full summary... Gallery Oscar makes an I. 1.jpg|Milos Impression of Mr. Mussels It´s my Impression of Mr.Baldwin,dude.jpg|"It´s my Impression of Mr. Mussels, dude!" Oscar makes an I.jpg|Milos shows bea his Impression Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _3__0001.jpg|Bea tells Oscar to make his Impression of the Queen Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _1__0001.jpg|"In fact, it´s kinda cute! Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _4__0001.jpg|"I am... THE QUEEN OF FISH-ENGLAND!" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _5__0001.jpg|Milo thinks Oscar is the real Queen Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _6__0001.jpg|"Hi Milo!" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _7__0001.jpg|Also Mr. Mussels thinks he´s the real Queen Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _8__0001.jpg|He takes Oscar, Milo and Bea to London Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 100001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _9__0001.jpg|LONDON Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _11__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _12__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _13__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _14__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _15__0001.jpg|Oscar, Bea and Milo after a great day Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _16__0001.jpg|Oscar doesen't wanna be the Queen anymore and leaves Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _17__0001.jpg|"Er... I think I am in the wrong limo..." Lady Ipswich.png Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _18__0001.jpg|Milo and Bea follow Oscar with Mr. Mussels Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _19__0001.jpg|"Married? I can't get married!" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _20__0001.jpg|"He didn´t even ask me to be his best man!" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _21__0001.jpg|The man who should marry "Oscar" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _22__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _23__0001.jpg|But Mr. Mussels wants to marry "the Queen" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _24__0001.jpg|So they fight against each other in a battle Officiant.png Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _25__0001.jpg|Mr. Mussels win the battle Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _26__0001.jpg Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _27__0001.jpg|But then...the real queen? Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _28__0001.jpg|Milo and Oscar run out, crying. "We are so sorry!" Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _29__0001.jpg|But it is just Bea and a wax sculpture Fish Hooks - Oscar Makes an Impression 007 _30__0001.jpg Queen.png }} Category:Episode galleries